Solar
Solar Solar '''is a great element for fighting against a group of people.Due to its AOE and Area Attacks,it can easily wipe out a group of people with lower level than you.Its spells are close-ranged,but it has several moves to cover distance.It costs the same amount of diamonds as Nebula,StarDust and Vortex (700 diamonds).Its range is lower than than avrage like Darkness,but has good variety of spells.It balances over speed and damage. Solar's color palette consists the colors of fire.(Shades of orange,yellow and gold.) Player rating The players who buy this element might be mad since the element has low range,but will be satesified of other stats and variety of spells.Those players who buy it might be to lazy to come close to its opponent,so will use the only spells that cover distance. Spells Solar Rain ''"The User casts a mysterious move that will make large,reflecting,drops of rain that will fall from the sky and create a pool and deal medium/low damage each."'' * The User casts a move that will make large drops of rain fall from the sky at the direction of the mouse cursor.Each drop will create a little pool that will deal low damage but cause a long stun.It will deal burn damage to the opponent who steps in the pool or get hit by the drop of solar rain. Solar Flare ''"The User conquires the mass of astral energy,create a large explosion and blind all the players nearby.It will also drain the players mana and health."'' * The User takes a flight into the air and creates a large explosion that will blind and drain mana and health to those nearby. * This spell is like ''Amaurotic lembment (light).'' * The explosion will also make the ground burning for a while.Anyone or Anything who touches it will start to deal burn damage. Daybreak Arrival ''"The User consumes the energy in the air and heal large amounts of damage over time and blow all the opponents nearby."'' * The User will heal himself or herself in the air and blow all the players nearby.Its not recommended to use this spell in a middle of battle. * This spell has a chance of blowing,stunning and blind the players nearby and deal good amounts of damage.It might wipe out a group of people over time. Blazing Wave ''"The User shots several waves of solar energy that will stun all the players nearby and deal good amounts of damage."'' * The User shots several (3) waves of solar energy that will deal good damage and cause a short stun. * The Waves will cause burn damage to any opponent and create a medium-sized explosion. Glorious morning ''"The User makes the sky pinkish-orange color while the sunrays start attacking the players"'' * The user makes the sky pinkish-orange color while the sunrays will attack all the players in its the User's radius and deal medium and burn damage over time. * Each sunray will deal medium damage and burn damage,that means the whole spell (about 8 sunrays) will deal massive damage to all opponents. * This is a weaker version of ''Polaris (Aurora)' but will cause a short stun. Trivia * the color of the sky in the ultimate spell (glorious morning) will be similar to this picture: * Daybreak arrival is the third healing spell that deals damage to the opponents nearby.